


Rising Red

by cailures



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cailures/pseuds/cailures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is literally sex pollened and Lexa has to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising Red

**Author's Note:**

> For #1

Clarke woke to the discoveries that ropes bound her wrists above her head, her skin was hot, and need coiled tightly within her belly like a serpent waiting to strike. 

A dart had hit her neck; it was the last thing she’d been aware of before she woke up in this dimly lit room. She had been in a forest at the foot of the Mountain, several days after she had departed Camp Jaha. She hadn’t looked back when she left, afraid that if she did the sad, worried expression on Bellamy's face would crumble her resolve. Instead, she had followed the newly worn dirt path into the forest, and let the darkness envelope her. 

She had walked for the better part of a day and night, only stopping to sleep when the fatigue left her lightheaded. After curling up under a log, she had slept for the whole of one day and one night, fitfully tossing and turning as the faces of the dead haunted her dreams. Eventually, hunger had driven her out of her hollow, and she had followed a small stream, foraging for nuts and berries as she went. After following the stream for a few hours, its path led her to a clearing where sunlight had shone like warm, golden honey on a lush green expanse stippled with large red flowers.

After spending so long in the dim, claustrophobic forest, entering the field had been an incredible change, with the sun shining down on her. She had smiled, then dropped her pack before running into the clearing, laughing as she pushed her way through the long blades of grass. The clean, fresh air was invigorating and laden with the perfume of the flowers. She had plucked one of the voluminous blossoms from its stem, and brought it to her nose to inhale deeply of its heady, redolent scent, and as she did so, she could feel the first stirrings of want in her belly. 

“That’s lovely,” she had murmured as she buried her nose in blossom. The velvet soft petals had tickled her nose, but the scent was inviting, and so she had breathed it in. She had felt a strange tingling sensation sparking across her body, starting with her finger tips and the tips of her toes. Which each breath, waves of pleasure had shot though her, outwards from between her legs. 

“Oh,” Clarke had groaned, squeezing her legs together as her pussy throbbed. Clarke had understood then that the effect that this flower was having on her was potentially dangerous, and a flight-or-flight urge had risen in her then. Unable to stop herself, she dipped her nose into the flower once again, and all thought of running exited her mind as the scent consumed her. She craved more. “Oh god, that’s incredible,” she sighed. 

Then, she had looked around to make sure she wasn’t watched, she had slid a hand down, past her stomach to press between her legs, hoping to relieve the ache that had developed there. She rationalized to herself that these flowers must be an aphrodisiac, and that it wouldn’t cause too much harm if she were to simply lie down in the middle of the forest to take advantage of the flower’s effects, would it? Her fingers had moved to unzip her pants, and but before she could touch herself she had felt a sharp sting at the side of her neck. “Ouch!” she cried out. Reaching her hand to her neck, she had plucked out a dart. She had stared at it, dazed, before slumping to the ground and into blackness.

Now, instead of the gorgeous green field, she was in this small room, on a bed and there were ropes around her wrists. The overwhelming arousal she had felt in the field remained, only now instead of being pleasant, it hummed unpleasantly underneath her skin, nagging at her to touch herself, to take care of her throbbing pussy. She struggled, feeling her breath catch as she twisted her neck to see that her hands were bound above her head with coarsely woven rope, the knots tied tightly. Tugging at the bonds, she tried to free herself, but only succeeded in scratching the coarse rope against her skin, and as she moved the fabric of her clothes shifted against her fevered skin, causing a warm rush of arousal to flood through her. She cried out, feeling like every nerve ending in her body lead directly between her legs, where her clit pulsed relentlessly. 

Clarke heard a noise to her left snapped her head towards it to see Lexa enter the room. A guarded expression loomed in Lexa’s eyes as she fixed her gaze upon Clarke, hesitating only briefly before coming to stand beside the bed. Anger stirred within Clarke at the sight of her, and yet Clarke was horrified to find that despite the animosity that now existed between them, she desperately wanted to touch Lexa, to have Lexa touch her. She should hate Lexa, she should want never to see her again, and yet she found herself staring at Lexa’s lips, suddenly needing to feel them against her own.

“Clarke,” Lexa said, her voice clipped. “I have brought you here to help you.”

“Help me?” Clarke answered weakly. She writhed in her bonds, wishing desperately that they were free so that she could grab Lexa and throw her to the ground to ravage her. “I don’t understand-“

Lexa sat on the bed beside her hip, and Clarke found herself inching toward Lexa’s body in search of physical contact. 

“You will,” Lexa said, her voice soft now. She ran a soothing hand over Clarke’s arm, and tremors erupted in Clarke’s body in its wake. Clarke cried out and shut her eyes tightly, trying to stifle her reaction to Lexa’s touch. “The field we found you in is forbidden to our people because the flowering plants there are a weapon bred by the Mountain Men to incapacitate their enemies. The blossoms’ pollen have psychotropic properties that cause a debilitating condition that worsens over time.” She paused, and looked at Clarke, concern evident in her eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Hot,” Clarke bit out, her voice raw and wrecked. “Like I’m flushed all over. My skin feels so sensitive it hurts. But also-” She bit her lip, crying out when the small hurt sent a burst of pleasure through her. “It feels good,” she finished, her voice small.

“Does it feel like everything is connected…” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s hand ran over her stomach to rest lightly over the mound of Clarke’s mons pubis. “Here?”

“Yes,” Clarke cried out, squirming as she attempted to get Lexa’s fingers to slip between her legs. She felt herself flush red with shame. “Everything is turning me on. The way my clothes feel against my skin, the tightness of these restraints, you-” she arched upward into Lexa’s touch. “The way that you’re touching me. It’s all that I can think about, all that I want. I just, Lexa-”

Lexa leaned toward her and ran gentle fingers through Clarke’s hair. “Our healers know that if left untreated, the delirium caused by these flowers can lead to psychosis, even death in some cases.”

“Okay,” Clarke swallowed, attempting to maintain rational thought, despite the flood of adrenaline released at the mention of death and the terrible, taunting pulse of need. “How do you cure it?” 

“Sex,” Lexa said, her voice serious. “The only known cure is sex. The endorphins released through sex with another person help to eliminate the toxin from the body.”

“Oh,” Clarke exclaimed, opening her eyes wide and inclining her head toward Lexa. “So you’re here to-“

“I’m here to cure you,” Lexa said. She put a hand against Clarke’s sternum, pressing her against the bed as she moved closer, to hover with her mouth only inches away from Clarke’s own. “If that is agreeable to you,” she whispered, her breath ghosting over Clarke’s face.

Clarke nodded vigorously, unable to tear her gaze away from Lexa’s lips. They were plump and glossy, and if Clarke arched upward she could almost reach them. “I need to hear you say it,” Lexa said, pressing Clarke back against the bed. 

“Yes,” Clarke begged, straining under the hand that pinned to the mattress. “Please, Lexa. Yes.”

“As you wish,” Lexa murmured, and bent her head for a kiss. It began in the same fashion the first kiss they had shared did, tender and exploratory with the simple press of lip against lip. Clarke arched upward, and then the mood changed abruptly when Lexa’s bit down on Clarke’s lower lip, provoking a gasp as the pleasure lit through Clarke’s system, heady and wild. Lexa took advantage of the opportunity and slipped her tongue between Clarke’s parted lips, teasing at them gently before sliding inside to mingle with Clarke’s own. Clarke twisted in her bonds, returning Lexa’s kiss with fervor, emitting a moan with each heavy breath. 

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped, when Lexa broke the kiss to mouth along Clarke’s jaw. “Why am I tied up?”

Lexa’s mouth moved to Clarke’s ear where she whispered, “Can’t have hot, sex pollened blondes running all around the village.” She took Clarke’s earlobe between her teeth. “Nobody would get any work done. Besides, I kind of like you like this.”

“What?” Clarke gasped, and she turned her neck to allow Lexa access to the skin there. She shivered when she felt Lexa’s breath against her skin and then moaned when the heat of Lexa’s tongue traveled from her shoulder to her ear. “Helpless?”

“No,” Lexa growled, her voice low and rough. “Desperate.”

“Oh god, I so am,” Clarke moaned, arching her body up against Lexa’s. Lexa’s hands slid underneath Clarke’s shirt, raising goosebumps as they drifted softly over the skin of her abdomen before moving to cup a breast. Clarke felt her nipple harden in her bra, and Lexa’s fingers slid underneath the material to tease the hard nub. 

“You are wearing entirely too much clothing for this,” Lexa said. Clarke whined at the loss of Lexa’s mouth against her skin when she drew back to turn her attention to the ropes that bound Clarke’s wrists. “I’m going to untie you now, so I can get your clothes off you. Do you promise to behave yourself?”

Clarke nodded frantically, “Yes. Please, just- Just help me.” She flushed with embarrassment, knowing how needy and wanton she must seem to Lexa.    
“Okay,” Lexa said, moving to work the knot around Clarke’s left wrist free, and then the right. “Just breathe, I’ll have you free in a second.” Then, the ropes were off, and the exhilaration that Clarke when her arms were free was immediate. 

She reached for Lexa, drawing her in to press open-mouthed kisses to her as they worked their clothes off their bodies. Roughly, Lexa stripped the shirt off Clarke’s back, unhooked her bra and tossed it away, and then shoved Clarke back against the bed once more.

“You’re gorgeous,” Lexa said, and Clarke flushed at the praise, her body shifting under Lexa’s appraisal. Lexa’s eyes drifted over Clarke’s body, tracing a path from her swollen lips to the tips of her nipples, and then down to the button at Clarke’s waistband. Clarke felt her gaze like a touch. Lexa’s hands followed her eyes, and Clarke gasped when her fingers caressed her, sliding down her body to her waistband. Lexa made quick work of the fastenings there and drew the pants down Clarke’s legs in a swift motion.

Once Clarke lay before her, clad in nothing but her simple white panties, Lexa stood before her and stripped her clothes off methodically, allowing a smirk to bloom on her face with each discarded garment. Clarke watched, enthralled, as Lexa’s body was revealed – all tawny skin and glorious warrior’s muscles. She had thought about Lexa, dreamed about how Lexa might look in the nude, but had resigned herself to the reality that she would never be in a position to see Lexa laid bare. Lexa’s body, once revealed, surpassed Clarke’s expectations, and Clarke wanted to devour her.

“Come here,” Clarke growled. Grabbing Lexa by the wrist, she pulled Lexa on top of her and wound her hands into Lexa’s long hair as she drew Lexa into a kiss. Lexa settled between Clarke’s widely spread legs, and as Clarke kissed her, Clarke slid her hands down Lexa’s well-muscled back to her rounded ass, and grasped it to pull Lexa’s body against hers. Their bodies pressed together, hot and tight with no space between them, and Clarke gasped and shuddered as a gush of hot pleasure emanated from her core. 

Sensing Clarke’s desperation, Lexa kissed her way down Clarke’s throat, between Clarke’s heaving breasts and over her stomach before she raised herself up to kneel between Clarke’s legs. Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke and grasped the waistband of Clarke’s panties. “Off?” She asked, and then Clarke nodded in reply and raised her legs so that Lexa could remove the garment from her body.

Naked before Lexa, Clarke felt the weight of Lexa’s eyes upon her before Lexa shifted to lie between her legs. Clarke more exposed than she’d ever felt before – spread out before the Lexa, so aroused that it consumed her consciousness, her pussy feeling like it was dripping onto the bed underneath her. She whined, as Lexa looked at her, sliding a finger between her labia to gather some of the wetness there, before bringing the finger to her mouth. Lexa’s eyes flickered closed as she sucked on her finger, then she bent to nuzzle at the juncture of Clarke’s left thigh and her body. Her hair tickled Clarke’s thigh, and Clarke could feel Lexa’s breath hot against her feverish skin before Lexa’s tongue flicked out to lick teasingly at her folds. Lexa rolled her head to nuzzle at the other side, stroking her tongue against the crease of her thigh before moving again to lick Clarke’s labia. Clarke’s clit throbbed viciously when Lexa’s tongue came close to it, and she cried out when the teasing touch backed off, only to flick along her lips with a fluttering touch.

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped.

Lexa looked up, a half smile evident on her slick lips. “Yes, Clarke?”

“Please, I don’t think I can handle it,” Clarke’s voice broke, and she squirmed when Lexa dragged her tongue along Clarke’s outer labia.

“But teasing is so much fun,” Lexa murmured, flicking her gaze up to look Clarke in the eye as she slid a finger into the wetness at Clarke’s opening. “And I get so little of that these days.” 

“Please-” Clarke gasped, and her voice turned into a deep, throaty moan when Lexa bent her head to slide her tongue between Clarke’s lips and over her clitoris. Clarke spread her legs wider as Lexa’s tongue worked her clit, the pleasure escalating with each stroke against the sensitive bundle of nerve endings. Clarke’s orgasm took her by surprise, obliterating all thoughts from her mind as she doubled over in its intensity, her upper body rocking off the bed.

Lexa’s tongue backed off momentarily to press a wet kiss against the soft skin at the inside of Clarke’s thigh, looking up at her with a glint in her eye. “We’re not done yet,” she said, before diving in to lick at Clarke’s oversensitive clit once more. The pressure of Lexa’s tongue against her was almost too much, and yet Clarke felt herself rushing toward the precipice of another orgasm. Lexa’s fingers slid up into her pussy, curling upward to move against her g-spot and Clarke felt a gush of fluid as she came again. 

“Again,” Lexa commanded. 

“I can’t,” Clarke cried, her voice rough. “Please.”

“You can, and you will-“ Lexa ordered, and Clarke shuddered as licked at her clit. She looked up at Clarke with serious intent. “-if you value your life.”

“Oh god,” Clarke moaned as Lexa’s hot, wet mouth returned to her again. Clarke surrendered herself to the onslaught, allowing Lexa to coax orgasm after orgasm out of her body until her body was wracked by shudders and covered in sweat, and she grasped at the sheets. After five orgasms, Clarke stopped screaming her voice raw when the pleasure peaked and instead she whined and mewled when she came, emitting little “oh- oh- oh” sounds when the orgasm overtook her. Clarke had lost track of the number of times Lexa had made her come when she noticed that the crawling, desperate need had been ousted in favor of a warm, delirious glow. Lexa moved to lie beside Clarke, drawing Clarke into her arms as she pressed wet, messy kisses to Clarke’s lips. Clarke allowed herself to luxuriate in the sensation of Lexa’s naked body against her own and then pushed Lexa’s shoulder gently so that Lexa lay on her back beside her. 

Clarke moved to lean over Lexa. Lexa’s long, brown hair was strewn over the pillow underneath her, and she looked up at Clarke with darkened eyes. Her lips were parted, and Clarke leaned down to press a kiss to Lexa’s lips. Despite all the animosity that had existed between them, a flood of tender feelings for Lexa swept through Clarke, a strange mix of gratitude, affection and some residual lust. 

“Your turn,” Clarke said, shooting Lexa a wicked grin before she kissed her way down Lexa’s throat. Clarke didn’t know what would become of them after this. She had understood that after the events of Mount Weather, there was no hope for any future with Lexa. Hell, she could hardly count on Lexa being here when she woke up the next day. She could, however, keep her still and present upon the bed for the time being. 

She reached beside the bed to grope for the ropes. “You should know, I intend to get my revenge upon you for all of that teasing.” 

Ropes in hand, Clarke moved to pin Lexa’s hands above her head, winding the rope around her wrists. “Shall we begin?” She grinned wickedly, intending to extract a little vengeance of her own in the most drawn out, torturously pleasurable manner possible.


End file.
